


The Wendigo

by btwkris



Category: Original Work
Genre: I had no where to put this, so whoever finds this sorry, this is for myself mostly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwkris/pseuds/btwkris
Summary: About the Wendigo.





	The Wendigo

In Algonquian folklore, the wendigo or windigo is a cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada.

The wendigo may appear as a monster with human characteristics, or a spirit that has possessed a human being. This is a result of a person that has resulted to cannibalism in a place where the spirits reside. Usually in the mountains, or old camping sights.

There are said to be different types of wendigos, that either existed at some point or still do today. Though it may seem like we know a lot, we know almost nothing, and haven't really identified many types of these creatures.

 

In most cases, after a human being has been possessed by the wendigo spirit they will begin to go through a transformation. A craving for something new, longer nails, teeth starting to become sharper, vision slowly changing, etc. Usually if you have not fully lost your humanity you will be able to control whether you change or not, but many do not have that type of control and often change when they become agitated or desperately hungry. If you are fully submissive to the spirit of the wendigo, you are lost, and are stuck in the form of the creature.

Sometimes you and the wendigo spirit are two separate entities, but many times you are one.

 

The wendigo is seen as the embodiment of gluttony, greed, and excess: never satisfied after killing and consuming one person, they are constantly searching for new victims.

It isn't unusual for the wendigo to travel in packs, grouping up together to scavenge for food, though it's often a race for dominance and wendigos will resort to ripping each other apart to prove that they are on top. Packs are usually formed by the ones that no longer have any humanity, and are stuck on the grounds from where they transformed.

Packs are not usually seen a lot anymore, because of how hard it is to even to control such a thing. The wendigo are very possessive over what's theirs, or what they believe should be theirs, and will fight tooth and nail to keep it.

Many believe that wendigos can only live off of human flesh, or just the meat of humans, but that is untrue. Even though human flesh powers the wendigo, and makes them stronger, the creature can also eat forest animals to survive. 

**Some of the abilities the wendigo possess are:**

  
**Voice Mimicry** \- The wendigo are able to imitate a human beings voice, usually to lure unsuspecting victims.

  
**Immortality**  - Though they seem to age, a wendigo will live forever unless killed.

  
**Speed**  - The wendigo are able to move at a faster pace, and easily climb up walls or trees.

  
**Strength**  - If a wendigo is at fully strength, they are usually three times stronger than an average human being and can easily pin down their victim.

  
**Healing**  - The wendigo are still hurt almost as easily, but a bruise that would take a week to heal will now only take a day. Their bodies heal faster than a normal human being.

  
**Senses**  - The wendigo posses enhanced senses, and an ability to see in the dark and catch things that move in the dark. 

There a lot of abilities for the wendigo, but some are more noticeable than others. Along with the abilities, there are a couple disadvantages.

  
**Some disadvantages of the wendigo are:**

  
**Fire**  - The most big disadvantage to the wendigo is fire, and it's one of the most common ways to kill it. They have a natural instinct to fear fire and bright lights.

  
**The Sun** \- The wendigo tend to easily burn up in the light, and there eyes don't really focus as well in the sunlight and the light is an overall annoyance.

  
**Motion**  - Even though the wendigo are able to see in the dark, of a thing or being was to be completely still, the wendigo will be unable to see or sense them.  Bright lights and flashes can also stun them for a short period of time. Followed by loud noises.

  
**Silver**  - A less common way to hurt or kill the wendigo is a silver, like a bullet or hand held weapon. Anything really. 

There are many things people remember of the wendigo, if they are lucky enough to survive the encounter with it. 

The shriek is often something piercing, and horrifying, something the make anyone go running or keel over and attempt to cover their ears to escape the noise. 

Many believe that the wendigo can communicate through noises and shrieking, and yes, it is true. Most of the time. Sometimes it is just mindless shrieking, while other times they are actually giving out a warning and such and such.

Transformation is a terrifying experience, whether you're watching it in the moment or you're the poor soul that has been possessed and has to endure this. If you're in control, it is easier to choose when to transform and when to not, and this can often be achieved through experience, less stress or doing yoga/excercise. If you're are stressed, or become extremely agitated or hungry usually your body will force you into transformation. 

Many can not take the transformation or the spirit, and slowly start to lose their hope and humanity, becoming mad with desire to  _just_  be normal again.


End file.
